Baoying
Overview Baoying is a somewhat small human town located within the Umbren Imperium. Baoying is known within the Umbren Imperium for its Grain, Water and Vegetable trades. Baoying was founded by several humans who wanted a safe place to stay at whilst in the Umbren Imperium. Baoying after establishment was quickly noticed as a human settlement and is the only successful human establishment in the Umbren Imperium. Baoying was noticed by the Umbrens as a place for trade and is often used by the Umbrens for purchase of food/water. Town Ergonomics The town has a lake flowing through it which splits it into two section. The top half of the town is used primarily for farmlands and some trading. Across the river there is the Merchant district which is where the merchants live and trade. The next district is the noble district which is where nobles live and trade. People flow through all the areas for trades. The final building is the Officials building which is used for Government business. The large tower just off the Merchant and Noble district is the main trading hall. History Baoying was established 250 years after the Umbren Imperium's creation. The reason Baoying was established was because humans felt it was too dangerous to be living in the main cities/towns of the Umbren Imperium. Many people had attempted to build human towns within the Imperium in the past but where met with extreme force against them by the Umbrens. After seeing failure of the human towns in the past several humans came together to make plans for a town that the Umbrens could use for their own gain. With their plan in motion they set out to create them. After spending several days working on their town they where met by several Umbren officials from the Umbren Imperium's capitol. The humans had asked to let them keep their town and if they had done so they would give them crops/water to help feed their population. The officials reluctantly agreed. Several years had passed and laws had been established and Baoying grew in population. Since its humble beginning the Umbren's announced Baoying as an official town supported by the Imperium and that they would allow humans to live there freely without repercussions. Population The population of Baoying consist of about 4053 people. Within the population of Baoying you have several types of people, you have the Farmers, Merchants, Nobles and Officials. The farmers job is to provide food for the town and to sell the excess to the government which is resold to the Umbrens for tools/money. The merchants primary focus is to sell tools and other goods to the town for farming, building and defense. The Nobles are rich people who purchase goods and hire workers for task. Officials run the town, collect tax and deal with trades from the Umbrens. Government The government of Baoying started shortly after the town was first established 250 years ago. It started off with a single Official being selected by the people and quickly grew into a fully fledged government. After Baoying was officially supported by the Umbren Imperium its officials became the link between the Imperium and Baoying. The officials job had changed from running the town to making sure the town received supplies and that it stayed in good economical support. The Officials buy excess food goods from the farmers and trade them with the Umbrens for money and tools. Once tools have been provided to the Officials they will re-sell them to the merchants who will sell them to the town. Category:Minor Locations